boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ithia
Although Ithia was never explicitly visited during the Epic Board Battle, it is the setting for To the Bitter End (which is itself based on the Epic Board Battle). Overview Ithia is one of the many Planes of the Multiverse. During the events of To the Bitter End, the Plane was under the iron-fisted rule of the immortal Enchanter, Morganem, and his immortal advisers and warlords, the Council of Six. After receiving a vision from the Eye of Justice, Soul Reaver, Cameron Aileron, Sera Poi, Kitharsis and Fei Serumen travelled to Ithia in an attempt to overthrow Morganem and the Council of Six. To the Bitter End chronicles the events of this adventure. Cosmology Ithia's basic cosmology is much like that of our own universe, with planets, stars, galaxies, nebulae and so on. However, none of the planets from our own universe exist within Ithia, so it is not likely that it can be considered a parallel universe to our own. 'Known Locations' Ithia contains an untold number of planets, though much as in our own universe, most are uninhabitable. However, some known worlds of interest include: *Dhar *Baltur *Gaeth *Veraduin *Kurash *Lethrond 'Sub-Planes' Not long before the arrival of the Companions, Morganem discovered the existence of a sub-plane known as The Void. It is the home to the otherwordly entities known as the Void Children. Physics The laws of physics in Ithia all operate more or less the same as they do in our own universe. The only major exceptions to this are the existence of Magic, and the differences in some more metaphysical aspects of the Plane, such as its Gods and the nature of its afterlife. Magic Magic in Ithia almost exactly parallels that of The Mortal Plane - for further details, refer to the entry detailing Magic in The Mortal Plane. The primary difference between the Planes is that Magic energy seems more common and plentiful in Ithia than in The Mortal Plane. Magic-Users, though still rare, are more common in Ithia than in The Mortal Plane, and sometimes certain extraordinary individuals (who are not Magic Users in the strictest sense of the word) nonetheless learn to wield some magical abilities of their own. Gods Much like the Gods of the Mortal Plane, Ithia's dieties are composed of a form of sentient energy. Each of the different Gods rules over different aspects of Ithia, and together they influence many aspects of both the natural world and the affairs of mortals. The Gods of Ithia are believed to have created and shaped the Plane, but since then they have grown more quiet and do not interfere in the 'natural' running of the Plane very much. Even so, their power can still be felt strongly in some places or people, and they tend to interact directly with mortals more often than the Gods of The Mortal Plane tend to do. Ithia's Gods seem to favour mortals who show particular dedication or aptitute in the domain they are associated with, and have been known to obviously reward those that aid, grow, or strengthen those domains. Ithia's Gods are relatively benevolent, and do not vie with each other for power and position - they seem to realize that all of them together, even when their goals are different, are needed for Ithia to continue to function. Some of Ithia's Gods include: *Radgar *Hyphistu 'Clerics' The Clerics in Ithia function much the same as the Clerics in The Mortal Plane. Afterlife The nature of Ithia's afterlife is uncertain. Most likely it resembles that of the Mortal Plane, exisitng as a sub-plane where the souls of the dead travel to. Judging from Soul Reaver's comments when he defeats Maelstrom, it seems that Ithia's afterlife holds some form of punishment or retribution for those that performed evil deeds in life. 'Otherworlders' If visitors from other Planes die in Ithia, their souls mey either enter the afterlife in Ithia, or return to the afterlife of their Plane of origin. How exactly they are able to make this journey is uncertain, though it likely involves the natural fissures into the Warp that occur in almost every Plane. Category:To the Bitter End Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Plane Category:Cosmology